Vrais Coeur 'True Heart'
by Kawaii Jessica
Summary: Attn Readers! Go ahead and read, but this fic will be rereleased in November 2000!
1. Default Chapter Title

Two Hearts Combined  
**Part One of Ten**A Beautiful CCS FanFic  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
**Disclamer:  
**I do not own Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura. They belong to CLAMP, Kodansha, Mixx, Nelvana and others. I am just a fan who enjoys writing fanfiction so don't sue me!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Brrrrrrringgg!" 

Sakura awoke to the sound of the telephone. She hurried out of bed. "Hello?" Sakura answered. "Hey, Kaijuu, wake up!" It was Sakura's mean older brother, Touya. "TOUYA, SAKURA NO KAIJUU!" Sakura screamed. "Ok, Kaijuu," said Touya. "Put Dad on the phone." Sakura put down the phone. "Dad! Phone!" she told her dad. Her dad picked up the other phone and Sakura hung up hers. Sakura then got ready for a picnic she was having with Tomoyo, Sayoran, and Meiling. While she was packing some food, the phone rang again. "Hello?" Sakura answered. There was only silence. "Hello?" Sakura repeated. She waitied a second, then hung up the phone and continued packing.  


Sayoran hung up the phone. 'Damnit Sayoran,' he thought to himself. 'Why don't you just tell her how you feel already! You know you want to.' But Sayoran was scared. Scared of rejection. Scared that Sakura would'nt feel the same way. He also thought of what Meiling would think if she found out. Sayoran then decided he would tell her at the picnic, no matter what.  


"Ding Dong!" The doorbell rang at the Kinomoto residence. Sakura answered it. "Hi Sakura!" Tomoyo was waiting to walk to the park with Sakura. "Hi Tomoyo, are you ready for the picnic?" asked Sakura. "Yes," replied Tomoyo. "OK, lets go!" They then started walking to the park. "Um...Tomoyo," said Sakura. "I was thinking...." "Thinking what Sakura?" Tomoyo wondered. "Well.....I was thinking.....at the picnic....I would tell Li-kun how I feel about him." "Oh," Tomoyo replied. "That's very good, Sakura. I hope everything turns out ok!" Sakura sighed. "Yeah, me too, Tomoyo."  


Sakura, Sayoran, Meiling, and Tomoyo were all at the park now, having their picnic. Everyone seemed to be having fun, except for Sayoran. They were talking about what they would be doing this summer. Sayoran did'nt want to tell them that he was going back to Hong Kong. He didn't want to go back, thinking about it made him feel sad because he would'nt be able to see Sakura. Everyone finished eating. "Yum, that was good!" said Sakura. "Do you guys want some ice cream? My treat!" "Sure," everyone said except Sayoran. "OK, two of you can stay here while two of us get the ice cream!" Sakura suggested. "Now, who wants to...." "I'll come," Sayoran interrupted. "Ok, Li-kun!" said Sakura. So the two of them left.  


Sayoran and Sakura were walking rather slowly. 'Hmm...should I tell her now?' thought Sayoran. 'When should I tell him?' Sakura thought at the same time. "Sakura." "Sayoran." they both said at the same time. Then they paused. "Look, Sakura, I have to tell you something," stammered Sayoran. "I have to tell you something too, Li-kun," said Sakura after. And then, they said at the same time,  
"I love you,"  
"Li-kun."  
"Sakura-chan."

**-----END OF PART ONE----  
**What did you think of my pathetic Fanfic? Sorry if their are any mistakes, I've never seen Cardcaptors or Card Captor Sakura, so I'm not aware about any mistakes. I've only read about it on the Internet, and that's all I have to go by. So please, R&R my dumb first fan-fic!  
---------------------------------------  
_**KaWaIi_JeSsIcA  
**_[jude_ack@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:jude_ack@hotmail.com



	2. Default Chapter Title

Two Hearts Combined  
_A Ten Part Sayoran/Sakura Fanfic Series__  
_By[Kawaii_Jessica][1]  
**NOTE:****  
**Part Three will come August 2nd or 3rd.  
I do not own CCS or any of the characters assocated with it!

Part Two  
~*~DREAM~*~  
****Start of Dream**  
**"SAYORAN!!!" Sakura screamed as she ran through the airport. Sakura pushed some people but she did'nt care, she needed to find Sayoran! "Flight 2347 from Tomeda to Hong Kong boarding now at gate 6," someone announced over the intercom. Sakura thought "That must be Sayoran's flight!" so she ran to find gate 6. "Sayoran, Sayoran, where are you?" Sakura called still looking. "Sakura!" It was Sayoran! Sakura spotted him getting ready to board the plane. "Li-kun, please don't leave," Sakura said through her tears. "Sakura..." Sayoran stammered. "I don't want to go, but..." He paused. "I must go back to Hong Kong to complete my training.'' Sakura started to cry. "There there Sakura, don't cry," Sayoran said and hugged her. "I promise I'll come back after I'm done in Hong Kong." "Last call for flight 2347, Tomeda to Hong Kong, gate 6," the intercom said. "Well, I have to go now," Sayoran said. "Oh, Sayoran!" Sakura said and gave him a big hug. "I love you Sayoran!" "I love you too Sakura!" Then they kissed, and Sayoran boarded the plane. **(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Click **[**here**][2]** to see a pic of Sakura & Sayoran kissing.)** The plane took off a while later. Sayoran was waving through the window, and Sakura was waving too. "Sayoran, I'll wait for you! Sayoran, I love you!!" But the plane was gone off into the sky.  
****End of Dream**  
**Sakura woke up. "What a strange dream," she said. "What does it mean?" "What does what mean?" Kero popped up in front of her and Sakura jumped. "Nothing, never mind," Sakura said. "Well, get up, I'm going to show you something," Kero said. Sakura got up, brushed her teeth and got dressed. "Ok, Sakura, take out you're key," Kero instructed. Sakura did so. "Ok now, repeat after me:  
**"O key of clow,  
The force within,  
Show me where the clow cards have been."  
**Sakura repeated what Kero said. The key grew into the sealing wand and projected an image. It was a map of Tomeda. In one part, there was a bright glow. "Sakura," Kero said. "There is a clow card there, we must go there now!" "Ok, Kero, let's go!" Sakura got her clow cards and they left.  
**-----END OF PART TWO----  
**Hey, is'nt this kool! Sakura learns something new with her key! Now she can locate clow cards easier! Hey, I'm so happy the readers loved the first part! I thought noone would like it, but 20 reviews is good! Few hated it, most liked it! Many demanded a part two! Well, thanks everyone! I know you'll kill me if I don't get Part Three up soon! Well, I'm working on it and it will be up soon! Next part will have Sakura and Sayoran going on a date! ^_^  
---------------------------------------  
_**KaWaIi_JeSsIcA  
**_[jude_ack@hotmail.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:jude_ack@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://ssakura.clowguardian.com/sakura+li=kiss.gif



End file.
